Bleach: Alternate Routes
by Karndragon
Summary: Ichigo witnessed something when he was nine and would make the decision to act on his desire to protect others and understand himself which would lead of him to take steps as to be in the know as he lead to the fateful circumstances and yet he won't be the only one.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor have anything to do with Bleach.

 **A/N:** So I decided to delete my other Bleach fanfic and replace it with this. This fic will bring in characters from not only from the main series, but from video games and movies and maybe characters from filler arcs as well.

 **Prologue**

It was morning in the Seireitei, the capital of the Soul Society and within the barracks of the 12th Division, the Captain of the 12th Division, Kisuke Urahara stepped outside and took a deep breath. He tried to work on something to reverse a terrible process but for fortunately for him, it didn't produce the result that he wanted and he failed. He wondered what was going to happen and what he was going to do regarding a certain individual when suddenly, a group of Shinigami appeared within the grounds of the 12th Division Barracks and it caught Kisuke by surprise.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kisuke asked.

"12th Division Captain Kisuke Urahara," One of the Shinigami said, "as well as Kido Corp Commander Tessai Tsukabishi. We are here by orders of Central 46 to place the two of you under arrest. You are to come with us quietly."

Kisuke was shocked and couldn't believe what was happened while Tessai was being escorted out of the 12th Division Barracks by more Shinigami sent by Central 46. Later on, Kisuke and Tessai had arrived within the compound of Central 46 where they stood in the center placed in custody by wooden stocks behind their backs holding their wrists. The two men looked around and there was just silence. Kisuke decided to say something.

"Um, can anyone tell us what is going on?" Kisuke asked.

"You have not been given permission to speak," A members of Central 46 responded harshly, "you're here for an inquiry. You will speak only when we ask the questions. Is that clear 12th Division Captain?"

" _Inquiry?_ " Kisuke asked in his head, " _Are we being accused of something?_ " Kisuke spoke to them, "My apologies."

"Now then," Another member of Central 46 started, "can you tell us your whereabouts after midnight last night?"

"We were in the 6th forest ward of Fugai," Kisuke answered.

"Hmm, conducting Hollowfication experiments?" Another Central 46 member spoke.

It surprised Kisuke and Tessai and they were shocked.

"Now you hold on just a minute!" Kisuke responded, "Who told you such a thing?"

"As part of your evil research," Another Central 46 member spoke, "you tested Hollowfication on eight officers of captain and lieutenant class in the Fugai district, isn't that so?"

Kisuke and Tessai were stunned thinking about Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Rojuro "Rose" Otoribashi, Love Aikawa, Lisa Yadomaru, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, and Hachigen Ushoda that fallen victim to the Hollowfication experiments and then they recalled last night when they confronted Aizen, the real culprit of the incident. They remember Aizen mentioning about Kisuke's reputation and how it preceded him and it had just dawn on them what Aizen was really getting at and Kisuke clenched their fists behind their back.

"Do you not deny it?" A Central 46 member asked.

"Who told you this?" Kisuke asked a bit angrily.

"You have no right to be asking questions!" A Central 46 member countered.

"It was Lieutenant Aizen, wasn't it?" Kisuke deduced.

"This is your second warning Captain Urahara!" Another Central 46 member warned, "Do it again will only add the list of your crimes!"

"He's the one behind the whole incident!" Kisuke pointed out, "Listen, we went there to save Shinji and the others! Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen along with 3rd Seat Gin Ichimaru and 5th Seat Kaname Tosen were all involved in these heinous acts!"

"When you make up such lies like that, it's almost comical," A Central 46 member said, "and besides, the Lieutenant of the 5th Division never left the Seireitei last night. That goes the same for the young 3rd Seat that you have just falsely accused of leaving the Seireitei. The 3rd Seat of the 5th Division was in the 5th Division Barracks. As for the 5th Seat of the 9th Division, he had returned to the 9th Division Barracks by orders of the Captain of the 9th Division two hours before midnight."

Kisuke and Tessai were surprised at what they were just told.

"What?" Kisuke asked shocked, "Never left? That's not true. We saw them with our own eyes."

"It is a fact," Another Central 46 member said, "We have 124 division members as witnesses and one captain that can testify to the 5th Division Lieutenant's location as well as members of both the 5th Division and the 9th Division so there's no way you can place the blame on any of them," The Central 46 member stated, "or are you going to try to say they're somehow lying as well?"

"Impossible…" Kisuke said.

Kisuke couldn't believe what was happening and what he was hearing while Tessai was internally frustrated and cursed himself for not realizing that Aizen had things planned out which was why he wasn't too concern when they confronted him.

"I can't believe we didn't realize this," Tessai said.

An Inner Court Troop suddenly appeared to give his report.

"I'm here to report," The Inner Court Troop said.

Kisuke and Tessai looked back at the Inner Court Troop.

"We've found evidences in the 12th Division facilities that indicate Hollowfication experiments were being conducted along with additional research materials," The Inner Court Troop reported.

Kisuke couldn't bring up any words that would prove their innocence and they realized that Aizen had really got them.

"I've heard enough," A Central 46 member said and he hit the gavel, "the sentencing has been decided! Commander Tessai Tsukabishi of the Kido Corp, for the crime of using forbidden techniques, you are to be imprisoned in the third level of the Central Great Underground Prison, Shugo. Captain Kisuke Urahara of the 12th Division, for the heinous crime of conducting Hollowfication experiments and using such to cause injury, you will be forever banished in the Human World with all of your spirit energy sealed away. Furthermore, as for the Captain of the 5th Division and other officers of captain and lieutenant class who were subjugated in your cruel and despicable experiments, we will now have to eliminate them as Hollows!"

The two men were stunned again hearing about going to happen with Shinji and the others.

"No…" Tessai said shaking his head.

"It can't be…" Kisuke said, "Wait a minute!"

The door was suddenly forced opened and everyone in the chamber was shocked and they looked and saw someone just staring at them.

"Who's that?" One member asked.

"Who gave you permission to enter here during an interrogation? Leave immediately now!" Another member said angrily.

The masked person used Shunpo and reappeared next to the two men in custody and the Inner Court Troop tried to subdue the unwanted intruder but easily countered and defeated by the masked person and then the person broke the wooden stocks that were binding the arms of Kisuke and Tessai and took the accused men out of the chamber. The members of Central 46 were livid of what had just transpired and called for anyone to catch them but no one was available as they were taken out cold and the fact that they masked person as well as the two accused men were gone as well. In the cavern beneath Sokyoku Hill, Kisuke and Tessai sighed in relief. The masked person took off the cloak and revealed to be Yoruichi Shihoin, Captain of the 2nd Division and Supreme Commander of the Onmitsukido.

"What a relief," Kisuke said and then looked over to Yoruichi, "thank you Yoruichi."

"I don't need your thanks," Yoruichi said, "I'll even hold off giving you a beating for not asking for my help last night."

Kisuke and Tessai looked over to see the eight Hollowfied subjects together.

"I brought all eight of them here," Yoruichi said, "and the new Gigai prototypes that you were working Kisuke."

The two saw the crates and were amazed.

"I see…" Kisuke said.

"Well, go ahead and start," Yoruichi said, "if I know you, from the first moment Shinji told you about this incident, you imagined the worst-case scenario and I bet you also came up with the best solution to overcome it."

Kisuke looked at Yoruichi and was amazed at how accurate she was about what Kisuke thought about the situation and Tessai were impressed as well.

Kisuke smiled, "So you figured me out, so conniving."

"Like you're one to talk," Yoruichi replied.

Kisuke looked over to Tessai, "Tessai, I'm going to need you to put a time stop on Shinji and the others and then I think you better set a triple barrier around this area."

"Understood," Tessai said with a nod, "so I take that you're going to…"

"Yes," Kisuke said, "for the next twenty-four hours, I will construct ten Reiatsu-concealing Gigais. Two for us and the rest will be for the eight others."

"Hmm, and you Yoruichi?" Tessai asked.

Yoruichi smiled, "Hmph, don't worry about me. I always stay out of trouble."

"We'll need to lay low for a while and work to solve this," Kisuke said, "but I promise," Kisuke looked over to Shinji, "we will find a way to undo the Hollowfication."

 **94 Years Later, Karakura Town, Human World**

It was raining heavily and a nine-year-old boy that had orange hair and brown eyes was being hugged by a woman with long wavy brown hair that was tied to a ponytail.

"Mom," The boy said as he started to cry, "I'm sorry… you almost died because of me."

The woman shook her head, "No, it's not your fault Ichigo. I will always do my best to protect you, my precious boy."

The boy named Ichigo hugged back, "Mom."

The boy named Ichigo looked over and saw someone holding a sword and it was a young looking woman with long brown hair and bright green eyes who smiled and nodded and then he took off.

Later on in front of the Kurosaki Clinic, Isshin Kurosaki, the husband of Masaki and the father of Ichigo was standing and waited with worry. Earlier, he felt that something sinister was lurking around and he was worried for the safety of his wife and son. He looked over and much to his relief, he saw both of them coming back and he saw that neither of them was harmed. Masaki called Isshin as she and Ichigo met up with Isshin. Isshin noticed that Ichigo had his head down feeling sad Isshin asked what had happened. Masaki assured her husband that everything was okay and had Ichigo go inside and Masaki explained what happened. Isshin felt relief knowing that they were able to make it through okay and then Isshin had his wife go inside. Afterwards, Isshin walked a bit and looked around.

Later on at night, Ichigo was in his room and still thinking about what he saw and it was the girl and then he was able to get a glimpse of the Hollow and wondered about that monster and he also saw his mother rushing to his aid and looked ready to fight the creature when something suddenly happen to his mother and looked weak and the monster was close to kill his mother. The nine-year-old felt ashamed as he felt that he failed to protect his mother and blamed himself for almost getting his mother killed. Ichigo couldn't bring himself to sleep and decided to get up and walk out of his room. Meanwhile in the dining room, Masaki was sitting in the table and Isshin had just placed a cup of tea for his wife. Masaki thanked her husband as she took a sip and Isshin sat next to her.

"I felt a terrible sensation and suddenly my powers as a Quincy were gone," Masaki said and then she sighed sadly, "I don't want to imagine what would have happened if Shiyo had not intervened."

"I suppose that legend is actually true," Isshin said.

"Yes…" Masaki said with a nod.

Isshin frowned, "I'm sorry Masaki."

Masaki was surprised and looked at Isshin.

"Why are you apologizing Isshin?" Masaki asked.

"For not saving you when I should have," Isshin explained, "I just assumed that you would be able to handle anything and yet I failed to realize…"

"Stop Isshin," Masaki interjecting surprising her husband, "you had no way of knowing what was going to happen and really, there's nothing you could have done anyway and besides… you've done a lot for me already, especially with the fact you gave up your powers as a Shinigami to save me and for that," Masaki looked at Isshin with a bright smile, "I will always be grateful to you."

"Masaki…" Isshin said

"Mom, Dad," Ichigo called.

Isshin and Masaki were surprised and they looked and they saw their son.

"Ichigo, what are you doing up?" Masaki asked.

"Um, what is a Quincy?" Ichigo asked, "What is a Shinigami?"

Ichigo's parents were surprised to hear his questions.

"Ichigo, did you… hear our conversation?" Masaki asked.

Ichigo nodded and walked toward them a bit.

"Mom, what is this Quincy power you said you lost?" Ichigo asked, "Does it have something to do with that monster we saw?" Ichigo looked at his father, "Dad, what is this Shinigami power you lost?"

"Oh boy," Isshin said rubbing the back of his head.

 **One Week Later**

Ichigo was walking home from school but he decided to make a little detour. Ichigo was back in the same riverbank where the incident happened that day and when he and his mother were protected by Shiyo. Ichigo didn't know who the brown haired woman was but the boy suspected that she was associated with his parents and he wanted to find her.

"Ichigo!" A voice of a girl called.

Ichigo looked over and saw the girl and it was the girl that he knew.

"Tatsuki," Ichigo said.

Tatsuki caught up with Ichigo.

"What are you doing here Ichigo?" Tatsuki asked.

"Um…just looking," Ichigo replied.

"Just looking, huh?" Tatsuki paused a bit, "Say Ichigo?"

"Hmm?" Ichigo replied.

"You can see ghosts, can you?"

Ichigo flinched a bit, "Uh, w-what are you talking about Tatsuki? There's no way I can see ghosts."

"Sure you can," Tatsuki pointed at Ichigo, "I saw you talking to a ghost yesterday."

"Huh?" Ichigo looked at Tatsuki surprised, "What makes you think that I—"

"I know but I can see ghosts too, just like you can."

Ichigo looked at Tatsuki wide eyed, "Eh?"

Unknown to Ichigo and Tatsuki, a pair of eyes was watching them and the eyes belonged to a black cat and the cat was just waving the tail and then just left.

 **Six Years Later**

There was a small shop that was called Urahara Shoten. Someone approached the shop and it was the female Shinigami that had long brown hair and bright green eyes and she also had a bright yellow headband. She also wore a cloak over her Shihakusho.

"Okay, this is the place," The young woman said.

The door to the shop opened up and out came Tessai who was wearing a white muscle shirt and gray pants with dark red shoes.

"Miss Shiyo," Tessai said, "we've been expecting you."

"It's good to see you again Tessai," Shiyo said with a smile.

Tessai nodded, "Yes… anyways follow me, the boss is down below."

"Okay," Shiyo said.

Tessai and Shiyo went in the shop and then they went underground within the shop. Later on, they arrived at a huge room that resembled a training field and there was someone who wore a dark coat which had a white diamond pattern along on its bottom half with a dark green shirt and pants underneath and he also wore a pair of getas and a stripe dark green and white bucket hat. The person was Kisuke Urahara and he turned and saw Tessai and Shiyo.

"Ah you're here," Kisuke said.

"It's good to see you again Kisuke," Shiyo said, "oh… and thank you for the cloak. Thanks to that, it has concealed my Reiatsu and I have not been detected."

"Glad I could help," Kisuke said and then he turned, "they're over here."

Shiyo looked and saw four people who were lying on the ground and she recognized them and was filled joy to see them.

"Lord Seigen…" Shiyo said, "Lady Konoka… Matsuri… Fujimaru… thank goodness. Hey, are they…?"

"Yes they're alive and well," Kisuke said, "but they do need their rest," Kisuke said and then had a serious expression, "but you also know what this also means Shiyo."

"Yes I know," Shiyo said with a serious dark expression, "Arturo Plateado."

"We'll have to be careful with him," Kisuke said, "he's not someone to take lightly."

 **Hueco Mundo**

The unchanging night that covered the sky in the realm with its endless white desert that covered ground. There was someone who had long turquoise hair and yellow eyes. He wore white clothing with a belt just underneath his sash. He had a hole was just below the base of his neck and had a broken mask that on his right cheek on what had appeared on his upper jaw.

"After so long, after many years I'm free," The being said, "I will have my vengeance and take control of the Soul Society but first, I'll make those people pay for what they did."

 **Kurosaki Clinic/Residence, Karakura Town, Human World**

Ichigo, who was now fifteen years old, laid on his bed and looked up at the ceiling in his room. He glanced at his left side and looked at a sheathed katana that had a red hilt, bronze tsuba and pommel with a light brown sheath. Ichigo sat up and looked at the sheathed sword.

"Was it really okay for me to just keep it?" Ichigo asked himself in his head.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: Spring rolls around in for the things in the Karakura Town and in the Seireitei.**


	2. Spring Start

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach in any way.

 **Spring Start**

It was a new morning and Ichigo dressed in his school uniform as he looked at the sky from his room and he smiled.

"A new school, new term," Ichigo commented.

"Ichigo," Masaki called, "are you getting ready?"

"Yeah Mom," Ichigo replied back.

Ichigo picked up his school bag and left his room. In the kitchen, Masaki was cooking breakfast and Yuzu was assisting while Karin was sitting in the table taking a sip of her beverage.

"Looks great Mom," Yuzu said.

Masaki smiled, "Yes."

Masaki placed the fried eggs on the plates and then turned.

"Ichigo, hurry and get your breakfast," Masaki said.

"I'm actually going to head out right now," Ichigo replied.

"What?" Yuzu spoke surprised, "But Ichigo, what about breakfast?"

"Sorry, I'll be back noon so just leave it there," Ichigo said as he left the residence.

"Geez Ichigo and Mom went through the effort," Yuzu said upset, "she made fried eggs!"

"Don't worry about it Yuzu," Masaki assured with a smile, "that's just your brother."

"You're always so understanding Mom," Karin commented.

Masaki had a warm smile, "Let's eat, it's be just us girls."

"Okay, but where's Dad?" Yuzu asked.

"He's taking care of something in the office right now," Masaki informed.

"Oh," Karin said.

Meanwhile on the sidewalk, two people were waking in their school uniforms heading to school. They were actually twin siblings, the elder sister Matsuri Kudo and the younger brother, Fujimaru Kudo. As they kept walking, they were thinking about the past and wondered how things were going in the Soul Society right now. They suddenly heard someone calling their names. They turned around and waved with smiles when they saw someone else in their high school uniform and it was Shiyo. Shiyo caught up with the twins and they spoke as they continued to walk to school.

 **Ishida Manor**

In one of the rooms within the manor, a fifteen-year-old boy smiled at a woman who was resting in bed. The boy was Uryu Ishida and he was smiling at his mother Kanae who smiled back.

"I'm going Mother," Uryu said.

Kanae smiled and nodded, "Have a good first day."

"Thank you," Uryu said happily.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

A Shinigami was taking a walk and was in awe in seeing the sakura petals blowing in the wind. The Shinigami was a tall and muscular man with chin-length blue hair was unkempt. The Shinigami stopped and took in the feeling as he took a deep breath. It was Shusuke Kisaragi.

"Spring is definitely a relaxing season," The tall male Shinigami said.

"Yeah, it really is," A male voice said.

The tall Shinigami turned around and smiled to see male Shinigami that was tall and lean-built and he also had an arm badge on his left arm with the insignia of the 13th Division. He had brown eyes and short black hair that is not parted in which a portion of it hangs in the middle of his face. It was Maki Ichinose.

"Oh hello Maki," Shusuke said with a smile.

"Greetings," Maki said with a smile, "how are you Shusuke?"

Shusuke nodded, "Just fine…what about you?"

"Busy," Maki said, "In fact, I'm actually on my way to the First Division Barracks."

"Oh, is it a Lieutenants Meeting?" Shusuke asked.

"Yeah so I better get going," Maki said as he walked by, "I'll see around Shusuke."

"Yeah sure, see you around Maki," Shusuke said with a wave.

Afterwards, Shusuke continued his walk within the Seireitei. Later on in the First Division Barracks, Momo Hinamori, the Lieutenant of the 5th Division hurried and got to the door that led to the meeting room for the Gotei 13 Lieutenants and she opened the door.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Momo said and then she noticed, "Looks like you haven't even started yet," Momo smiled, "how lucky.

"Just take your seat while we wait," Chojiro Sasakibe of the First Division said.

"Oh, of course," Momo said as she went and sat down in her seat.

"So we have to sit and wait for Rangiku?" Izuru Kira of the 3rd Division asked.

"Knowing her, at this time right now…" Maki commented.

"She probably has a hangover again," Nemu Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division said.

"Yes," Maki nodded, "That sounds right."

"She's always doing that," Yachiru Kusajishi of the 11th Division commented as she grabbed the snacks in the bowl and munched on them.

"Hey Yachiru, I'm the one who brought those snacks," Marechiyo Omaeda of the 2nd Division pointed out, "You might want to leave some for the rest of us."

"For such a rich guy, you sure talk like a tight fisted money grubby cheapskate."

Maki chuckled at Yachiru's comment.

Marechiyo got upset, "What did you just—!"

"Keep your voice down!" Tetsuzaemon Iba of the 7th Division complained while holding his head, "Uh, your voices are like cannons on the back of my skull. Do you have to shout?"

"Well, well, I take it that Rangiku is not the only one with a hangover," Nanao Ise of the 8th Division said as she pushed her glasses.

Elsewhere within the Seireitei **,** Shunsui Kyoraku, the Captain of the 8th Division was sitting outside on a hill and he had just sneezes and then he sniffed and breathed in and out.

"Ugh, it's spring again," Kyoraku said still sniffling, "Yep, definitely the best cure for a hangover."

Meanwhile on one of the roofs, a young male Shinigami looked up at the sky and had one of the sakura petals that had just fallen. The young man had long black hair that was tied to a ponytail and had dark eyes.

"Yep, spring is definitely here," The Shinigami said and then he sighed sadly.

"There you are Kamito," A male voice said.

"Hmm?" The young man named Kamito replied.

Kamito looked and saw someone and it was another Shinigami that was a young man with short black hair and dark brown eyes.

"Oh, it's you Ichika," Kamito said, "What is it?"

"We're needed back in the barracks," Ichika said, "Our captain wants to speak to us about the matter from earlier.

"Oh right," Kamito said as he got up, "okay, let's go."

Kamito and Ichika got off the roof and went on their way.

 **Karakura Town, Human World**

In the back yard of a large house, a woman with long red hair that was parted down the side, with only the right side of her bangs on her forehead, and dark green eyes who wore a hair clip in the shape of a flower on her right side, which rests on her shoulder, and a light pink kimono with a red cloth around her waist was outside and looking at her garden and it was Konoka Suzunami.

"It was a miracle that we all made it out alive," Konoka said, "but we sure did lose a lot of time. I can't believe that it has been a hundred years."

Meanwhile in the Urahara Shoten, Kisuke and Tessai were sitting around the table along with a man that had dark red hair that was parted down the middle with one stray bang on the left side of his face and it was Konoka's younger brother, Seigen Suzunami.

"I see," Seigen said, "so a lot has happened since then."

"Yeah, it sure has," Kisuke said.

"And what about Shinji and the others?" Seigen said.

Tessai and Kisuke looked at each other and then back to Seigen.

"Well Seigen, the thing is…" Kisuke spoke.

Meanwhile Uryu was walking and was getting close to Karakura High School as he was reading a book. The new freshmen were walking in the campus of the high school and Shiyo, Matsuri, and Fujimaru arrived and they looked around the campus.

"So this is what it feels like," Fujimaru said with excitement, "high school."

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun," Shiyo said happily, "I can't wait."

"Take it easy you two," Matsuri said, "it won't be really fun and games."

"We know, we know," Fujimaru and Shiyo said simultaneously.

"…Okay," Matsuri said with a smile and shrug, "Anyway, let's go check on the class roster."

"Mizuiro!" Someone yelled out.

The trio was surprised and they raised their eyebrows as they looked over and saw a brown haired, brown eyed boy panicking and was talking to a boy who had short black hair and green eyes and he was texting on his cell phone.

"Listen, we have trouble!" The brown haired boy said panicking.

"You're always so energetic in the mornings Keigo," The black haired boy named Mizuiro said nonchalantly.

The brown haired boy named Keigo informed him about Ichigo and Chad and Mizuiro was surprised. Fujimaru sighed as he, his sister, and their friend were hearing Keigo talking about the reputation the two had and how much trouble makers they were. Matsuri and Shiyo shook their heads as they continued to listen in. The three suddenly felt something and for them, it was an unpleasant feeling as they looked up in the sky. Matsuri narrowed her eyes and gripped on her bag.

"You two feel that?" Fujimaru asked.

"Yeah, I do," Matsuri said.

"So do I," Shiyo said.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was having a conversation with the ghost of a little girl who was crying. With Ichigo was a girl who had amber eyes and purple hair tied with a red ribbon to it and she was also conversing with the ghost of a little girl.

"Senna and I brought you fresh flowers," Ichigo said.

"We hope you like them," The girl named Senna said with a smile.

People were passing by and when they saw Ichigo and Senna, they thought they were being weird since they as normal people couldn't see ghost so they had no idea.

"C'mon, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked in a kind tone.

"Yeah, you seem down," Senna asked with concern.

"Well, it's kind of weird," The ghost girl said.

"Hmm, what is?" Ichigo asked confused.

"The sky… the sky's weird," The ghost girl sniffed, "I'm scared."

"The sky's scary?" Ichigo asked and then he and Senna looked up, "Oh, I see…"

"You're right," Senna said, "it is scary."

Meanwhile Seigen stepped out of Kisuke's shop and he looked up in the sky.

"It feels ominous," Seigen said, "I don't like it," Seigen looked over to his right side, "I wonder if they feel it as well… no, I'm sure they do…"

Back in Karakura High School, Tatsuki was on the second floor and looked at the sky from the window and looked around.

"Something feels ominous," Tatsuki commented and felt worried, "it must be one of them that I was told about."

"Tatsuki?" A girl called, "Tatsuki?"

Tatsuki got herself out of thought and looked over to her friend who was a girl with orange long waist-length hair.

"Oh Orihime," Tatsuki said.

"Are you okay Tatsuki?" Orihime asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Tatsuki looked over the sky again, "yeah, it's nothing at all."

"Huh?" Orihime asked confused.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

In the Lieutenant Meeting Room within the First Division Barracks, Isane Kotetsu, the 4th Division Lieutenant stood up as she was giving her report.

"Next, we need to discuss the replacement of the Soul Monitoring Officer at the 3600 axis in the Human World," Isane stated, "the position is currently being occupied by a member of the 7th Division but due to chronic back pain, he has been out on extended sick leave."

"Ah, a good swift kick in the ass and that guy will be back on his feet in no time," Marechiyo suggested.

"Back pain is serious business," Izuru pointed out, "we need to give him time to rest and recover."

"Lieutenant Sasakibe," Maki spoke looking at the 1st Division's Lieutenant, "I would like to recommend a member of my division for the task, Rukia Kuchiki."

Everyone looked at Maki when he made the suggestion.

"Hmm and why is that Lieutenant Ichinose?" Sasakibe replied.

"Well, Captain Ukitake and I actually spoke about this and we both agree that it would be a good opportunity for Rukia to get more experience as a Shinigami," Maki explained, "Rukia has worked long and hard and we're confident that she's up for the task."

Sasakibe thought about it and then he nodded and looked at Maki.

"You and Captain Ukitake both feel strongly about this?" Sasakibe asked.

"Yes we do," Maki replied with a nod.

Sasakibe nodded again, "Very well, then it's approved. I hereby allow Rukia Kuchiki of the 13th Division take the assignment in the Human World."

Maki nodded and thanked Sasakibe.

"Now then, on the next agenda," Sasakibe said.

 **Karakura Town, Human World**

In front of the Kurosaki Clinic, Masaki just saw her daughters off as Yuzu and Karin were on their way to school. Masaki smiled at them and told them to be safe. As they girls were waving back at their mother and leaving, Masaki put her hand down and had a serious expression as she turned around and looked at the sky. She narrowed her eyes and she felt an ominous presence roaming in the sky. She clenched her fist and was worried, worried for her son and daughters and she decided to go inside and talk to Isshin as she would prepare to assist her husband for the day.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Back in the Lieutenant Meeting Room **,** Yachiru was taking a nap as the meeting continued.

"Proceed to the next matter," Sasakibe said.

"Yes," Isane replied, "as you know, we've been looking for someone to fill the vacant Lieutenant position of the 6th Division. The Captains held the meeting to address this matter and they have chosen Renji Abarai, the 6th Seat of the 11th Division to fill the position."

This surprised the other Lieutenants when they heard Renji's name.

"Hmm, Renji Abarai, huh?" Maki said and then he folded his arms and nodded in agreement, "Well the guy works and trains hard. I'm sure he'll do fine as the new Lieutenant."

"Well I don't agree," Marechiyo stated as he was picking his nose, "that punk. I can't believe that they actually consider him lieutenant material. The only thing he'll do is scar the name of the Gotei 13."

Maki threw a death glare at Marechiyo for his comments and was about to say something but noticed Yachiru marking on Marechiyo's head. Marechiyo suddenly felt something on his head and it was Yachiru marking Marechiyo's head with a black market.

Yachiru chuckled in glee, "Well, you'll fit right in now that you have a scar on your bald head."

"Cut that out!" Marechiyo said angrily getting Yachiru away from him, "I'm not bald," Marechiyo looked and saw Maki grinning at him, "What the hell are you grinning at Ichinose?!"

"That mark on your bald head Omaeda," Maki said in glee.

"I'm not bald!" Marechiyo said upset and angrily, "Didn't you hear what I just said Ichinose?"

The other Lieutenants sighed. Afterwards, the Lieutenants Meeting was over and most of the Lieutenants left to go back to their respective barracks. Later on in the 13th Division Barracks in one of the rooms, Maki was sitting and he was facing Rukia Kuchiki with the two 3rd Seats, Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki. Kiyone was sitting next to Maki and Sentaro was standing by a wall with his arms folded. There were also two others that were in the room, a young woman and a young man and they both were sitting next to Rukia. The young woman had spiked blond hair, the roots of which appeared to be bright pink and bright green eyes. The young man was lean with shoulder-length dark lavender hair that usually falls on his face and covers his right eye and lavender eyes. He also wore a Kenseikan hair piece on his left side of his hair. They were Rukia's surrogate younger siblings, the young woman Homura and the young man Shizuku. The three of them were surprised about what they were being told.

"Wait, I'm being transferred?" Rukia asked surprised.

"No, no Rukia, you're not being transferred," Maki assured, "you're being assigned to go to the Human World."

"The Human World?" Rukia asked surprised.

"Yeah," Kiyone said with a smile, "you see the lieutenant and the captain recommended you."

"Me?" Rukia said surprised, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's just like that mission you and I had together," Kiyone said happily.

"The mission you two had together?" Shizuku asked looking at Kiyone.

Kiyone looked at Shizuku and Homura and nodded.

"Yeah, this was before you two joined the division," Kiyone explained, "and it was back when Rukia first had joined us."

"Oh, is that right?" Homura said.

Kiyone nodded and looked back to Rukia, "You remember that, right?"

"Uh, actually…." Rukia spoke shifting her eyes.

"Rukia?" Shizuku spoke raising an eyebrow.

"You see, she doesn't remember going Kiyone," Sentaro spoke up and then looked at Homura and Shizuku, "it's like this you two, the experience was so bad for your big sister that she probably erased it from her memory," Sentaro looked at Rukia, "isn't that right Rukia?"

"Well, um…" Rukia spoke again.

Kiyone got upset and into Sentaro's face.

"Keep quiet!" Kiyone demanded, "No one asked you anyway so why don't you do us all a favor and stick you head in sand somewhere!"

"Oh yeah?!" Sentaro reacted angrily, "What do you think I am? Some kind of ostrich or something?!"

"Will you two morons knock it off?" Maki said annoyed at what he was seeing, "Seriously, it's always an argument with you two."

"He's right," Rukia added, "please stop fighting."

"Your new post is in a four kilometer radius around Karakura Town and it's just for one month," The voice of a man said.

Maki, Rukia, Homura, Shizuku, Kiyone, and Sentaro looked to see someone showed up and it was the leader, the Captain of the 13th Division, Jushiro Ukitake.

"With your skills, it should be easy," Ukitake continued with a smile, "I'm sure you can handle it Rukia."

"Captain Ukitake," Rukia spoke.

"Sir," Maki greeted as he stood up.

"Oh Captain," Sentaro spoke as she and Kiyone approached Ukitake.

"You shouldn't be out sir," Kiyone said with concern, "you need your rest."

"Are you sure you're well enough to move around Captain?" Shizuku asked.

"If you're not up to it, you don't need to push yourself," Homura added.

"Well that's kind of you all," Ukitake said with his warm smile, "I'm feeling good today," Ukitake looked at Rukia, "even though this is just month long assignment Rukia, I thought you might be a bit anxious about being sent out on your own for the first time so I came to see you off."

Rukia was surprised and felt grateful to her captain as she had her head down.

"Thank you Captain," Rukia said happily.

Ukitake waved it off kindly, "Please Rukia, it's nothing really."

Maki smiled seeing the exchange between Ukitake and Rukia while Homura and Shizuku looked at each other and then smiled as they enjoyed seeing Rukia happy.

"Are you going to tell Byakuya?"Ukitake asked.

Rukia flinched a bit and looked at Ukitake while both Homura and Shizuku frowned when they thought about Byakuya.

"Of course I will, I mean…" Rukia replied and then she paused when she, Homura, and Shizuku thought of their surrogate brother, the Captain of the 6th Division, Byakuya Kuchiki and Rukia shook her head with sadness, "to be honest, I don't think I'll say anything to him," Rukia sighed sadly, "Captain Kuchiki hates it when I bother him with every little detail. So I'm just going to leave without saying anything to him about it."

Maki frowned as he felt sorry for Rukia and Ukitake looked at Rukia and smiled again.

"I see," Ukitake said, "I understand Rukia," Ukitake smiled, "It's all right, if that's what you really want to do, then I support your decision. I'll tell Byakuya for you so go with a clear conscious."

Rukia felt grateful again, "Thank you Captain!"

Homura and Shizuku sighed with relief while Maki, Kiyone, and Sentaro smiled. Meanwhile within the 11th Division Barracks, Momo and Izuru were paying to a visit to someone who had long red hair tied in an upper ponytail and it was Renji Abarai. Someone else was in the room with them and it was Ikkaku Madarame who was the 3rd Seat of the 11th Division. Renji was given the notice of his promotion to become the Lieutenant of the 6th Division.

"Congratulations Lieutenant Abarai," Momo said happily.

"Yes thanks," Renji replied he thought about it and then he felt that he needed to be formal, "oh I mean… it is an honor Lieutenant Hinamori, Lieutenant Kira."

"Oh you don't need to be formal with me Renji," Momo assured.

"That's right," Izuru said with a smile, "after all you're same rank as us."

"Well you happy Renji?" Ikkaku asked.

Renji, Izuru, and Momo turned to Ikkaku.

"With a promotion like this," Ikkaku continued, "you've gotten yourself one step closer to Captain Kuchiki and his sister."

"What do you mean?" Renji asked.

"Isn't it about time you talked to her and to Homura and Shizuku?" Ikkaku asked, "When are you going to get over your insecurity with those three? I mean seriously Renji, even though they're part of some great noble family, you can approach them now that you're a lieutenant. You haven't spoken to Rukia in nearly fifty years and the last time you spoke to Homura and Shizuku was forty years ago and you only spoken a few words to them. What I'm saying is that don't you think it's about time you patched things up with them?"

Renji had a sad expression as he took in what Ikkaku was telling them. He knew he was right and Renji honestly did miss Rukia, Homura, and Shizuku.

"Well if you want to talk to Rukia, you might want to hurry," A male voice said.

Izuru, Momo, Renji, and Ikkaku looked and were surprised to see Maki as well as Kamito and Ichika.

"Oh hey," Izuru said, "nice for you three to join us."

"Hi," Ichika said.

"Hello," Kamito said.

"Hey Renji," Maki said, "congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks," Renji said.

"Hey Ichinose, long time no see," Ikkaku said.

"Good to see you again Madarame," Maki said and then turned to Renji, "you might want to hurry Renji. You see Rukia was just assigned a month long station in the Human World. In fact, she's getting to leave very soon."

"Take the chance Renji," Kamito said, "go and talk to Rukia because if you wait, you won't get a chance for a month."

"Oh no, that's right," Momo said with urgency, "You got to hurry up Renji."

Meanwhile at the Senkaimon Gate, Rukia was headed for the Senkaimon to go to her assigned area in the Human World and she was being accompanied by Homura and Shizuku with Homura latching onto Rukia.

"There's nothing to worry about you two," Rukia assured, "I'll be fine."

"But still though," Homura said.

"We can't help but to worry," Shizuku said.

Rukia stopped and took the hands of the siblings.

"I'll be fine, Captain Ukitake and Lieutenant Ichinose have placed their faith in me and they trust me for this. I'll be back so you two don't worry."

"Rukia," Homura said.

"I understand," Shizuku said and nodded, "we know you're strong and brave," Shizuku looked over to his older sister, "right Homura?"

Homura looked at the two and nodded, "Yes…" Homura had an encouraging smile, "we'll be waiting for you Rukia."

"Thank you both," Rukia said with smile, "and don't worry, this month will go by fast before you know…I'll see you again and tell our captain and lieutenant I said thanks again."

Rukia left and Shizuku and Homura waved happily at Rukia and told her to be safe and wished her the best of luck. Back in the 11th Division Barracks, Renji just stayed and smiled.

"Renji, are you sure about this?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Renji said with a smile, "I'll wait until she gets back and then I'll surprise her that I made Lieutenant," Renji was then worried and looked at Maki, "that is you didn't tell her yet, did you?"

"Actually no I didn't," Maki said, "not that I meant to."

Renji smiled, "That's perfect."

 **Karakura High School, Human World**

"My perfect life shattered," Keigo said as he was crying.

Mizuiro and Keigo looked at the class roster and they saw they were going to be in the same class as Ichigo and Chad and Keigo was not happy about the development.

"Why?" Keigo asked still crying, "Why did this happen?"

There was a sudden shake and then board that held the class roster was destroyed as a result of two students being punched and kicked by two other students and the ones that did the punch and the kick was Chad and Ichigo. They brought the two students who were hooligans down and Keigo was scared out of his mind in what he was seeing. Fujimaru, Matsuri, and Shiyo rushed to look at the scene and they were astonished.

"Unreal…" Matsuri said.

"Oh dear," Shiyo said.

Ichigo and Chad stood tall as other hooligans students showed up and surrounded Ichigo and Chad.

"It's Chad Sado and Ichigo Kurosaki!" Keigo screamed, "From Mashiba Middle School! Why… why is this happening?" Keigo was panicking again, "This has got to be a real bad dream! A real sick joke!"

"Will just shut up?" Mizuiro said annoyed Keigo overacting to everything.

"Did you think you could get away Kurosaki? Chad?" A boy said with bleached blonde hair and eyebrows that also had three earrings on his left ear and one ring on his lower left tip of his mouth.

"Oh no!" Keigo screamed, "It's Reiichi Oshima from Togata Middle School!"

"Say Keigo, how is it that you seem to know all the punks here?" Mizuiro asked, "Oh and by the way, they're in our class as well."

Oshima looked over to Keigo, "Hey, are you friends with Kurosaki or something?"

"Huh, n-no, of course not!" Keigo immediately replied, "I've never seen him before in my life."

Someone came by and it was Senna and when saw what was happening, she sighed.

"Oh sure, leave me out of this," Senna pouted, "So not fair," Senna huffed, "Ichigo! Chad!"

Ichigo and Chad turned and saw Senna approaching them.

"Oh hey Senna," Ichigo said, "nice of you to join us."

"Not cool, you left me behind," Senna said twitching an eyebrow.

"Sorry Senna," Chad said, "didn't mean to leave you behind."

"Are you sure?" Senna asked.

"Yes I'm sure," Chad said with a nod.

Mizuiro suddenly approached them and extended his hand with a smile and Ichigo, Chad, and Senna were surprised.

"Hi, I'm Mizuiro Kojima," Mizuiro greeted, "I'm from Hiirangini Middle School. I'm in 1-3. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, you're in 1-3 as well?" Ichigo replied, "Same with us," Ichigo smiled, "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. The big guy with me is Yasutora Sado."

Chad nodded towards Mizuiro with a smile.

"Hi," Senna said with a smile.

"This is Senna Hirokane," Ichigo introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Mizuiro," Senna greeted.

"Nice to meet you too Senna," Mizuiro replied with a smile.

"So Mizuiro, who's that over there calling for you?" Ichigo asked.

They looked over and saw Keigo who was being held by Oshima and he was struggling to get freed.

"Oh, that's Keigo Asano," Mizuiro said, "he's pretty smart although he doesn't really study but he gets along with everybody and would never lie. In fact, he's actually a better person than I am."

"Oh really?" Senna asked.

"Yeah, it's true," Mizuiro said with a smile.

"You're something else," Ichigo said as he was impressed.

"Huh?" Mizuiro spoke.

"It's pretty rare for someone to say good things about their friend to total strangers," Ichigo said.

Senna smiled and nodded and Chad nodded as well.

"Say Mizuiro, quick question," Senna said, "how good are you at making excuses?"

"Oh well… I'm so good at it with ease," Mizuiro asked.

"Excellent," Ichigo said with a smile as he, Chad, and Senna got ready, "you have five minutes to come with a real good one so we don't get expelled for rescuing your friend Keigo."

Ichigo, Senna, and Chad charged to help Keigo. Meanwhile Fujimaru, Matsuri, and Shiyo arrived to get a closer look in what was happening and were just in time to see Ichigo and Chad and Senna charging to take on Oshima and his crew.

"There's Ichigo," Matsuri commented.

"Oh dear," Shiyo spoke.

 **Later at night**

Hollows were landing on the ground and roaming around ready to hunt down their prey. On a pole, Rukia looked on and then she jumped from her pole and was set to fulfill her duty as a Shinigami. The wheels of fates were set in motions and routes would open for a few as their lives would alter.

 **Seireitei, Soul Society**

Three men were in a room watching things from a huge monitor and they were all Captains of the Gotei 13. One standing on the left was Kaname Tosen, the Captain of the 9th Division, the one standing on the right was Gin Ichimaru, the Captain of the 3rd Division and the one in the middle was Sosuke Aizen, the Captain of the 5th Division.

"Excellent," Aizen said, "everything so far is going just as planned."

"Should we go ahead and proceed to next phase sir?" Tosen asked.

"Hmm, no not yet," Aizen said, "we'll see how things play out first…" Aizen smiled, "then we'll proceed to the next phase."

"Ah of course, understood," Tosen said with a nod.

"Captain Aizen, what about the certain individuals that we have been searching for?" Gin asked, "We've had no luck in finding them despite out lengthy searches."

"We'll just cancel the searches," Aizen said, "it's nothing to worry. After all, it was just for my own curiosity."

"Okay," Gin said with a grin.

"Now let's see how the next pieces on the board play," Aizen said with a grin.

 **That's it for this chapter. Next chapter: One month passes and Ichigo meets Rukia and then his home is attacked by the Hollow Fishbone D.**


End file.
